Code Error! Naruto & Co On The Loose!
by Lherien
Summary: Life sucks. Sakura doesn't care about life only videogames. When she gets a hold of a rare one, mysterious things happen. The characters are able to come to the real world! What will she do with all of them? Specially the one and only Itachi Uchiha?
1. Error!

**Hello! I came with an awesome idea and I just had to write it! It wouldn't let me do my stuff so yeah… I hope yall enjoy it! Please read and review! Itasaku! WOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EITHER NARUTO NOR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Sakura… Haruno Sakura. That's the name of the 17 year old girl with bright emerald color eyes. Bubble gum color short pink hair that barely touched her shoulders. Porcelain skin color and not to mention a good figure she has. She might lack somewhat on boobs, but she sure had a nice ass and hips. Long perfect legs and petite arms. Always good in school and always top of her class. Now, some people would be saying 'Damn! I wish I was her!' But there is something you need to know. No one was jealous of her. No one actually cared about her. You would expect for her to be one of the popular girls but she isn't one. She actually doesn't have any friends. No one to be there for her. Not even her parents since they died on a car accident when she was five years old. Since then she was never the same. She didn't interacted with others. She hated school but still attended. There was only one thing she really loved about her life. And that my friends, where her videogames… Yes, Sakura Haruno was obsessed with them. And that is how she ended there…<p>

o/_\o

Sakura was on her way home staring at the setting sun when she noticed barely that it was Friday. _"Shoot! I don't have anything to do on the nights… I should go buy another videogame I guess…" _And with that she headed to a street full of jolly people. There was a festival for who knows what, so she decided to search for videogames she has never owned. She just loved to try new ones, old version ones, weird looking ones, some with action, or romance, adventure ones, freaky ones, and just about anything.

She came to a stop when she noticed a small stand with… VIDEOGAMES! She reached it quickly scanning all of them she had seen most of them, but came to a stop as she noticed one that looked really interesting. She reached for it and stared at the cover hard. "Naruto Shippuden?" she murmured to herself. It had a two guys on the front. One had yellow blond hair while the other one had black hair with a tint of blue.

She looked at the back and had other random characters on it. It was a really old videogame she could tell by the graphic designs. Yes, it was old but it looked interesting to play! Sakura looked up from the videogame to see a very old foreign woman staring back to her.

"How much for it?" Sakura asked reaching for her money.

"That will be $100." She stated firmly.

She stopped her actions in shock; then stared at her for a few seconds. "You mean as in US dollars?" she inquired.

"Yes. I did. It's not just any videogame. It was only made once. The creator died and they couldn't continue the production of it. He was my son. They gave me the only videogame that they made. Now you're holding it on your hands."

Sakura stayed once again quiet. She knew how it felt to lose someone special. "Wouldn't you want to stay with it instead of selling it?"

The old woman shook her head slowly. "I'm an old woman already. I don't even know how to use such a thing. I am also in the need of money. I rather you buy it instead of having someone else get it as soon as I die and uses it as their own idea for money. For me it looks like you enjoy these kinds of things. So I wouldn't mind."

Sakura stared back down at the videogame. Yes, she wanted to buy it. Not only to enjoy it , but also for the great woman that was standing in front of her just a few feet away. Once again she reached for her money and gave it to the old woman .

o/_\o

Now at her apartment, Sakura quickly got her videogame system and started to play with her new videogame. Even though it was old the plot was so interesting! Not just that, each character had their own ways of doing things and thoughts. They were all unique. She also liked the visual graphics and the different attacks she could do with different character. She was playing story mode, so there would be sometimes small parts where the characters would talk.

It was always her oath to try to pass the whole game in 24 hours as soon as she grabbed hold of the game. So that was exactly what she was trying to do.

She relaxed her fingers as soon as two of the characters started to have a conversation. She looked at them curiously. She learned that both were brothers through out the game.

The one called Uchiha Itachi was tall and lean. His hair adorn beautifully around his face which made him look really sexy and mysterious. He had a low ponytail that suited him well. Beautiful onyx colored eyes that would make any girl or woman even men faint. His eyelashes were long and the lines that were below his eyes made him look more older than what he was. But he still looked HOT.

At this Sakura chuckled. Realizing she was checking out a fictional character.

The other one Uchiha Sasuke had almost the same features. Yes, same onyx colored eyes and good looking. The black hair but his was the one that had a tint of blue. He was shorter. His body was more of a muscular type than his aniki's. His hair covered the sides of his face as well and from the back it was sided and spicky.

They almost had the same skin color but Itachi's was just a shade darker or so. Something caught her eye after probing each of them. The taller one Itachi turned around just a fraction of his head and looked straight at Sakura's emerald eyes. He seemed to smirk at her.

Sakura stared with mouth agape. She closed her eyes and then reopened them to stare at the screen of her TV. Everything was normal. Not an Itachi looking at her or smirking at her.

"_What the hell? I must be sleepy." _She thought as she looked at her clock. It read 2:00am. _"Ehh! It's still early. I'm going to finish this soon!"_

Sakura continued to play until she found herself asleep. It had been a long day for her. She was laying her back on the couch with her head facing up. She was still sitting on the floor with her remote control on her hands.

That's when a dark shadow reaches out of the TV screen and places his hand on the floor. The figure slowly entered the room where Sakura was as he slowly gets out of the TV screen. The only thing you could see was its figure and nothing else. That is when it slowly opened his eyes to reveal crimson.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? This idea just came out of nowhere. I loved it! Who do you think is this dark figure? I bet all of you know already! Please review and tell me what yall think, plz? <strong>


	2. Dear Kami sama!

**Yey! Another chapter! Sorry I took so long! I am writing other stories too and have lots of things to do! Please enjoy and review! ITASAKU WOO!**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Dear Kami-sama!<strong>

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes, as the strong sun rays entered her window. She stood up immediately, looking at her surroundings. That's when she noticed that she was on her room.

"_When did I get here?" _She tried to remember what she did yesterday. She remembered playing her videogame and Itachi's smirk, which made her shiver.

"_Oh well, must be sleep walking." _

She walked out of her room towards the living room. She noticed her game system wasn't where she had 'left it'.

"_Really? Sleep walking."_

She continued walking towards the kitchen bewildered. She knew she would sleep walk but that was only when she was little… not anymore until now. Deep in thought she didn't noticed the black figure staring at her while leaning inaudibly on the kitchen's wall.

She took out an instant ramen from her cabinet when suddenly…

"Good morning Sakura."

She stopped her process of opening the ramen at the stoic cold voice. She lifted her head towards the way that she had heard it. There stood the figure that had smirked at her last night.

Oh, but that wasn't the only weird thing. It was Uchiha _Itachi_! But of course the bizarre thing was that… HE WAS INSIDE HER APARTMENT!

This was too uncanny. Was she still sleep walking?

Sakura did what others did in movies.

She pinched herself…

Itachi just stared at her with pure perplexity. But of course he wouldn't show it…

"_Wow… nothing happened…"_ Sakura still stood there. She closed her emerald eyes and then she slapped herself… leaving herself a red cheek.

She opened her eyes once again. No. He was still there.

She walked out of the kitchen, heading to her bathroom. She walked inside and went towards the shower. Once she was in place facing the shower head she turned on the cold water. It was freezing!

Still fully clothed she got out and headed for the kitchen again. She stood once again a few feet away from the man she had seen. This wasn't real was it?

Water lazily dropped down to the floor as she headed towards the knife drawer. She picked the one with the sharpest edge. She gingerly moved her hand up placing a finger on it. She was going to add pressure to it but suddenly she no longer had the knife in her hand.

She looked up at the figure next to her. Yes. He was still there. Not just that. He had taken the knife away and was holding it away from her.

"Stop that. I am real." He answered her thoughts.

Sakura didn't know what to do. His voice was so real as his body and presence.

"Oh."

Silence…

Itachi sighed. What was this girl thinking? He placed back the knife where it belonged. As soon as he did that he stared back at the girl named Sakura Haruno. She was still stiff in place. But he also notice how her clothes glued her body.

He turned his face away as to not look at her. "I think you should go change your clothes."

Sakura went back to reality as soon as she heard his impassive voice. It sent chills down her back, she wasn't sure if it was because of his voice or because she was soaking wet. Wait. What? SHE'S SOAKING WET!

She remembered what she had done and stared down at herself. Her clothes were super tight around her letting her figure show more than it had to. Thank god she wasn't wearing anything white! Well, it's not like she even owns anything in that color...

Her face turned cherry red as she noticed Itachi had turned the other way. He had seen her. She swiftly ran to her room forgetting about Itachi. She decided to take a quick shower, which was like an 1 hour for her, as to not get a cold.

As soon as she was dressed she went back to the living room where Itachi was sitting patiently.

"_Ok Sakura. This might be weird, but you have a fictional videogame character sitting in your living room. Maybe cosplay? As to how to handle this… Whatever you do don't scream! Unless he tries something… But he looked nice, so be nice as well unless he is mean or something…"_

Sakura took a deep breath and stood in front of the Uchiha.

"Can you explain to me how in the world did you get inside my house?" Sakura inquired.

"Correction. This is an apartment." Itachi stated.

Sakura frowned. "Whatever. It's still a place I call home. Can you please answer my question?"

Itachi stared at her forest green eyes. "Indeed. I got out of the rectangular box."

"The TV?" Sakura asked pointing directly at her plasma TV.

"Is that what you call it? We don't own such thing where I live."

Ok now things were getting more weird.

"You really didn't come out of there did you? Because that is impossible."

Itachi stared at her with no emotion. "Look girl. As I said I got out of there. No, I am not lying to you." he stated annoyed.

Sakura's frowned deepened. He had called her a _girl._ Yes. She was one, but of course she was more of a teenager. He could of at least called her chick! Then she remembered he had called her Sakura.

"How do you know my name?"

Itachi was waiting for her to argue back, so the question took him by surprise. "I checked around the house and let's just say that I saw some documents and such."

"Oh."

Silence…

"So you're not doing cosplay?"

Itachi frowned this time. "I do not know such a thing called cosplay, _girl_."

"Just call me Sakura. Anyways, why are you here then? Don't you want to go back to whatever the place you live in?"

"Hn."

A vein poped on Sakura's head. _"What is that suppose to mean?"_

"Itachi, if I'm correct. What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Itachi saw amused as the pink haired girl got enraged. "I came because I wanted to. I plan to stay here a while so if you don't mind I will be living here with you."

Another vein popped out. "Is that so? Sorry to tell you this but _you _have to _go_!"

He knew it would make her more mad but he still said it.

"Hn."

Now three veins were popping out of Sakura's head. "Listen _Uchiha_, this is my place so you obey my rules, so you do as _I _say. And _I_ say GET OUT!"

"I plan on not doing such thing."

"Oh. And why is that?"

She didn't even got a chance to blink. As soon as those words came out of her mouth she was against the wall, Itachi hovering her. He had capture both of her petite hands into one of his. "Because _I_ am stronger than you, and _I _can do that."

He stated with now bleeding eyes. Then he smirked.

The same smirk he had given to Sakura last night. He saw fear in her eyes. And then he chuckled. What? Why was he doing that?

He then let go of her hands and went to sit back down on the comfy couch.

"I wouldn't hurt you even if you didn't let me stay." He paused for a moment. "But I am still staying. Unless you want me wondering all around the place attacking _anyone_ that dares to look at me." _"Or more like killing" _he thought.

He had a point. He was her responsibility, since it was her videogame and he _came out_ of her TV. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but there are still some rules you must obey."

"Fine by me." _"Not."_

Sakura stared at the Uchiha with crossed arms. "How did you even managed to get out?" She really wanted to know if it was true.

"I just saw you sitting here asleep and I wondered what would happened if I touched the screen that separates our worlds. Now I'm here."

"Oh! You were the one that carried me to my room."

"Correct."

Now Sakura was deep in thought. "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know. But I would like to stay the most I can. I do not like how it feels to be trapped."

"Ok then I guess… I have to go work. Please do stay here. If anyone knocks the door don't open it and if-"

"I know how to take care of myself Sakura. If I could bet, I would say even more than you."

Sakura frowned. "Fine Uchiha. _Sorry _for caring." and with that she left her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so much action, ne? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter even though it was boring for me… But I promise I would do better on the next one! Thanks to all of those that reviewed and added this as a fave or alerted it! Feedback really appreciated! If anyone suggests anything plz do tell me! Plz review! And check my other stories!<strong>


	3. Having an Itachi Causes Problems

**Edited Chapter. Yes, I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: You know exactly what I own and what I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Error! Naruto &amp; Co. on the Loose!<strong>

**[+ :: ]**

**Chapter Three: Having An Itachi Causes Problems! **

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't know what exactly to expect. She surely didn't expect <em>this<em>! Her whole kitchen was a total disaster!

Her microwave's door was agape with who knows what inside. Her toaster had a small dish where the bread was suppose to go. Food was splattered in every single wall making it difficult to figure out what food it is exactly. Dirty dishes adorned her not so big sink.

She sighed at the scene. Now she had lots of cleaning to do. She headed towards her room when suddenly the restroom's door opened letting the hot vapor embrace her form and escape to the rest of her small apartment. She saw a dark figure in the entrance. Ah, yes. She had forgotten about the annoying man; Itachi.

Few moments later, the vapor cleared out letting Itachi's form be seen clearer. Sakura's emerald green eyes widened at the sight.

There stood Itachi half naked. A black towel —that looked fluffier on him— was wrapped around his waist covering his lower part of his muscular body. As for the other half, the still hot water rinsed down Itachi's well toned chest. The droplets of water would keep raining down to his nice and define abs. His hair was already tied up on the same low ponytail at the nape, but water still dropped from it making him look even more sexier and mouthwatering.

Itachi felt someone come in. So as soon as he finished showering he opened the door to make sure it wasn't anyone else other than the hotheaded girl Sakura. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed her looking at his chest rather than his face. Then he smirked. It was fun messing with her.

"Like what you see, _Sakura_?" he purred, caressing her name with his velvety voice.

His voice startle her. So as soon as she heard it she jumped slightly few centimeters from the tiled floor. She met his onyx eyes and then glared. "Don't blame me, Uchiha. It's not like I haven't seen anyone like _you_. Don't be pompous. Besides if it were to be another girl she would be freaking out and be crawling her way towards you." Ah, that, indeed was true.

She was heading to her room again until she remembered something. "Itachi? Why was my kitchen a mess?"

Itachi stared down at her. "I tried to cook myself something. I didn't know how to use some items as you seemed to have noticed. I was going to clean it after I cleaned myself as well," he stated impassively.

Sakura then remembered something else. "Which clothes are you going to wear?"

He shrugged, "The ones that I have."

"Where are they at?"

"In the other spare room you have."

Sakura walked to the guest room. Yes, she had one. Even though no one visited her. As she entered in the search of the man's clothing she finally, for the first time, noticed Itachi's clothes. He had a black cloak that was adorned with red clouds. His pants were black as well as his fish net shirt and his other spare shirt.

Sakura frowned what seemed to be her thousand time that day. Itachi was certainly _not _going to be wearing _this _again.

She left the room and headed to the one where her parents used to stay at. As soon as she entered dust attacked her. Waving off some of it she walked to the middle of the room where dusty brown boxes stood. She looked for the one that had labeled DAD in big red letters. As soon as she found it she opened it flawlessly. She rummaged through the box until she found some clothes that would fit Itachi.

She stood up and dusted off the dust from her jeans. _"I need to clean this room…"_ she thought as she closed the door behind her with a soft thud sound. Her father's clothes could fit Itachi… or so she hoped. Itachi was just taller and leaner and more muscular and… Well you get the point! Why was she over thinking this anyway? It must be stress. Yes. That was the one thing to blame.

Sakura finally reached for what now was Itachi's room and barged in without warning. She had totally forgotten that the Uchiha had barely gotten out of the shower.

So yes, ladies and gentlemen. Sakura Haruno got caught staring —again— at Itachi's form. Oh, but this time let us say that he lacked clothing…

**OK! YES! HE, INDEED, WAS TOTALLY NAKED! THERE! HAPPY?**

Sakura felt all the blood rushed to her once pale face. She was so embarrassed! But she still made no action of leaving the man do his business. She was petrified in place scrutinizing his body. Itachi just stared at her, waiting for her to leave screaming her lungs out or just simply faint. She did neither. She _was _different.

Sakura swiftly turned around to face the open door, pink, short strands of hair slapping the sides of her face due to her fast movement. "I'm _so _sorry Itachi! I didn't meant to do that!" She then remembered the clothes on her hands. "H-here! I brought you some clothes! I hope they fit! I'll wash the ones you have!"

Itachi was now waiting for her to give him the clothes, which she wasn't… "Sakura. Do you mind giving me the clothes then?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him she could actually _hear _the bastard smirk in amusement. He was enjoying her embarrassment!

"_That bastard!" _

In a swift move, she threw the clothes to him without even turning around.

"Sorry!" She left as quickly as she could trying her hardest to blind her eyes from the images that flashed through her poor, virgin mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later~<strong>_

Itachi walked inside the kitchen, the smell of miso soup filling his nostrils. He noticed that the kitchen no longer was a mess just like he had left it minutes ago. Sakura felt his presence and turned to face him, with everything forgotten about what had happened earlier.

"I see they fit you."

Itachi nodded. He had also noticed that the clothes were man's clothes of course, but he hadn't seen anyone else besides Sakura here.

"Who's are they?" he inquired while his eyes traveled to the hot pot with miso soup on the stove.

Sakura placed a plate with miso soup on the table and motioned for Itachi to sit down. "They used to belong to my father." Itachi stayed silent allowing her to continue.

"My parents died when I was pretty young… so I have been living by myself since then…" she trailed off, lost in her own personal world.

"Hn."

"Anyways, I've been thinking. My day off is tomorrow, so I planned out what we're going to do."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow. _"We..?"_

"We're going to go shop for some clothes for you. You know, so you won't have to wear those." She waved her hand towards the direction of Itachi or more specifically to the clothes he was wearing.

He glared. "What's wrong with _my_ clothing choice?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing, but you did mention that you plan on staying longer, right? So we have to buy you some clothes."

Itachi's glare returned to a stoic face. She had a point. "Fine." And with that said, he blocked all his surroundings and only paid attention to his delicious, overwhelming food.

Sakura left the kitchen rapidly. She was so tired after cooking the miso soup along with cleaning her flimsy kitchen. All she wanted to do at the moment was to go to sleep in her soft and warm bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Next Day~<strong>_

Sakura had woken up extra early to get ready. She took her quick shower and prepared breakfast for both her and Itachi. She placed pancakes in the middle of the table for them to share. She had made too many, of course, she didn't know how many he would want and she had never had a visitor before.

As soon as she placed two cups of milk on the table, Itachi came in from the front door startling her. "Itachi? Where are you coming from?"

He stopped in front of the kitchen table. "Training."

"Training? Where?"

He shrugged. "The park."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You didn't attract attention now, did you?"

"No."

Sakura sighed. She didn't even noticed she was holding her breath. "Ok, let's eat and then we're going to the mall."

Itachi stared at her blankly. "Mall?"

Sakura nodded pouring syrup on her pancakes. "It's a place where they have lots and lots of stores all together in one. You'll see what I mean."

Itachi nodded and he too started to eat pancakes after he washed his hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At The Mall~<strong>_

There were people all around the place. Some foreign, others were from there, and some visiting. Various lights decorated each store making themselves unique from others. Exquisite items decorated every store. Items Itachi himself had never seen before. Oh, but the thing both him and Sakura noticed the most were the fan girls.

Blondes, brunets, red-heads, black haired ones, short, tall, chubby, and skinny were all ogling at Itachi.

He hated it. Even back in Konoha he had some fan girls, but in the mall he felt trapped! He couldn't just use his techniques on them! He frowned. Oh, how he wished to you his sharingan on them! He then started imagining them suffering with his power. He smirked at his evil thoughts.

Sakura stopped in the entrance of a store called Hot Topic. "Itachi, how about here first?"

Itachi was brought back to the real world as he herd Sakura's voice. Damn, he was burning some of them with Amaterasu. He turned to the store that Sakura was looking at the moment.

Oh, no she doesn't! He is in no way going inside there! He almost shivered at all the items that were in display. Now who the _bloody sharingan _would wear stuff like that! Is that… does that even manages to cover someone? He thinks not! Humans in this world sure are bizarre.

Itachi glared at Sakura. "You don't expect _me_ to go inside that _store _with you, do you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. _You_ are going _in_ there _alone_. I have some business to attend to."

Itachi's glare darkened. But of course he didn't want to go back inside the box so called a TV.

He relaxed his glare into a frown and walked inside the store, black eyes concentrating on avoiding fan girls.

"I'll be back for you in a bit!" Sakura shouted as she turned around and headed to who knows where.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~With Sakura~<strong>_

Sakura had left the mall thirty minutes ago. She had to do something really important that implied in Itachi as well.

She walked to the murky alley and came to a stop at a door that looked like the brick walls that surrounded it.

She knocked slightly.

No answer.

"This is _Haruno_," she said it low but loud enough for the person inside to hear.

The door slowly opened making a screeching sound due to its old age. "Haruno?"

"Yes. Sakura Haruno."

The door the was opened even wider revealing a short, dark man with dark, brown, grayish hair. He smiled as soon as he saw Sakura.

"Hello there. It has been a long time since I saw you kid. Since Haruno-sama… last came…" he trailed off looking at nothing in particular.

Sakura bowed smiling. "Glad you remembered. If you wouldn't have I might have been shot."

The man snorted. "True. Anyways what brings_ you_ here? I never imagined to see you again."

"Well I have a favor to ask. Do you still do fake IDs, birth certificates and stuff?"

The man raised his short eyebrow from plain curiosity. "I do. But I don't know why you would want stuff like that?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, you see… a friend of mine ran away from home, and he didn't bring any of his documents with him. So… he would like to get a job and you know… he also lives far away to go get his original ones. Can you please make them for me?" She smiled making wide puppy eyes.

The man stared at her suspiciously. He then sighed. "Fine they will be ready in half an hour, if you want to wait."

Sakura nodded and went inside following the short man that was so nice to her and who couldn't resist her puppy eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At The Mall… Again~<strong>_

Itachi glared at the teenage girl that was silently flirting with him. She would wink at him and accidentally brush her hand with his while grabbing the clothes that he was inspecting.

If it was for him, he would of killed the woman, he wouldn't even let her touch him but then again he needed to act normal for his sake!

He almost had it and was about to jump the blond girl until he saw a flash of pink rush into the store.

He walked swiftly to the pink blur leaving the blond behind with a puckered brow. "Sakura." He greeted. He even placed his arm over her shoulder!

He guided the bewildered pink haired girl out the store while he smirked at the blonde's reaction.

Steam was actually coming out of her head!

They were a safe distance away when Itachi let go of the pinkette. She instantly looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Itachi glared down at her. It was _her_ fault that he was being ogled by every girl that passed at a fifteen meter radius. But then again, _she _was saving him from being attacked by all the girls that ogled him from a _fifty_ meter radius.

"Nothing. Are you done with your business?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry I took long have you gotten any…" ,she looked to his sides, "…clothes?"

"Of course not. I don't like the taste of these humans. Aren't there any plain clothes?"

Sakura thought about it. They were at the mall right now. Almost _all_ the clothes had their logo on their shirts, such as Hollister and American Eagle.

But he didn't have to get clothes from here right?

"Fine. Let's go to Walmart then." She finished with a genuine smile. She saw some of the fan girls burn in jealousy. Oh, if they only knew how he really was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At Walmart~<strong>_

Both Sakura and Itachi were at the men's section in Walmart. Itachi felt more cozy here. Yes. Fan girls still looked at him but they wouldn't go near him. Also the clothes here were _normal_ and he liked that.

"I'm finished."

Sakura looked up from the Shonen Jump magazine to meet the Uchiha's gaze. She looked at the bundle of clothes he held. Most shirts were black with the exception of a few ones that were a navy blue. It was the same with the jeans and sweat pants he had.

She mentally shrugged at his taste of clothing. It wasn't like she had a better taste at clothes.

She grabbed a video games magazine and headed to the counter. Once there, she placed her magazine and reached for Itachi's clothes, which he handed them to her gingerly. The cashier girl had scanned the items in a flash with her expert hands.

Sakura waited for the short girl around her age to tell her how much she would have to pay, but the girl never said anything. Nor even saw her. She was to preoccupied gaping at Itachi. Sakura waited, still…

Itachi was getting desperate. He wanted to leave _now_, and this girl wasn't making it easier. So he did what he had to do.

"Look, _little_ _girl_. We have really important stuff to do. So if you don't mind doing your job _right_ I'll have to go speak with your manager. So if you don't mind, please don't be more of a_ disturbance _than what _you_ already have _been_."

Even though he stated them coolly the words sounded sinister.

"Th- That w- will be… a t-total of twenty-one hundred yen…"

Sakura barely manage to hear her murmur. She took the money and handed it with a smile an I'm-so-sorry-for-what-just-happened smile.

With that, both her and Itachi left the store rather quickly. Sakura didn't even noticed she was holding her breath until they were walking on the crammed parking lot.

"What the hell?" Sakura yelled while eyeing the man next to her.

He just looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I simply taught her a lesson."

"Just taught her a lesson? She looked like a zombie! Her body was there but her mind seemed to be elsewhere! Her gaze was no longer there as well! I wouldn't be surprise if tonight in the news they pass a documentary saying 'Teenage girl suicides after being told she was a _disturbance_ by the man of her dreams. Friends of hers said that they notice a drastically change of her behavior after assisting a man with dark black hair and a teenager with _pink_ hair'."

She then grimace. "Uchiha, if I find cops neighboring _my_ apartment I will make sure to kick you so hard that you're going to think you started your period!"

Itachi frowned. How was she going to hit him in order to make him bleed that bad? "Don't think you're the only one with pink hair in this world. And if you _dare_ touch me, I'll make sure _you_ never play your video games," with that said he finished smirking at her reaction.

Sakura's eyes widened. Instinct made her hide her arms behind her back. She then noticed the Uchiha's smirk. She glared at him.

She composed herself remembering what she had planned for him tomorrow. She inwardly smiled a mischievous smile. Oh what awaited him!

Itachi noticed her fast composure. She wasn't showing any emotion, but she couldn't compete with the _master_ of impassiveness. That is why he noticed the shining glint that adorned her emerald eyes.

He didn't know what it was for, but he knew he had to be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished editing this chapter. Not a lot of change in the plot but in grammar. <strong>

**Review! Thanks to all of those who have been supporting this story!**


	4. Arigatou

**Edited Chapter! Same plot with a change of grammar! So you don't have to read it again unless you want to.**

**Fajita is a dish consisting of beef. **

**Disclaimer: Bah! I'm getting mad having to say this but I don't own Naruto! **

* * *

><p><strong>Code Error! Naruto &amp; Co. on the Loose!<strong>

**[+ ::]**

**Chapter Four: Arigatou **

* * *

><p>Sakura sluggishly looked over the clock that was placed next to her relaxing bed. It read 5:30 a.m. She unwrapped herself from her cocoon position and stretched her arms, letting a yawn escape from her lips.<p>

"_Today is going to be bothersome…" _

With half lighted eyes, Sakura grabbed her towel and went to her restroom to take a shower.

After she got out she put her school uniform on, brushed her short pink hair, grabbed a bag that was in a chair and left to Itachi's room.

"Itachi," Sakura knocked lightly. She knew the Uchiha was up already.

"Hn?"

"Can I come in?"

Just after she finished her question in an instant Itachi was before her, looking down at her questioningly.

Sakura smiled brightly and handed him the plastic bag she was carrying.

"Here, this is for you."

Itachi observed as the pink haired girl raised a bag and handed it to him. Then she smiled. A _fake _smile, he noted.

Itachi remembered the evil glint that he had seen in her eyes yesterday. He gingerly grabbed it from her petite hands.

He noticed she was waiting for him to open it, so he did. After all, what type of maniacally thing can she do? Anyways, if anything were to happened _he_ can protect himself. He was, after all, Uchiha Itachi.

With one last glance at the girl he opened the bag to reveal… a white collar shirt? With a pair of black pants and a tie that matched?

"What is _this_?" he questioned the pinkette in front of him as he raised the tie to his eye level.

Her smile grew bigger if possible. "Your uniform, of course."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow. "Uniform?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup! You will be attending school with me."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you mean as an academy?"

Sakura remembered that in the video game they attended Ninja Academy, so she nodded.

"But they will teach you Math, Science, English, History… stuff like that."

Itachi returned the bag to her. "I will not attend _school_."

Sakura's smile disappeared. "Sorry, but you have to. You don't have a choice," she gave the bag back.

"And why is that? I can protect myself excellently. Besides, I am _twenty-one_."

Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? You look younger than what you really are."

"I do eat healthy."

"Hey! If you are talking about all the instant ramen I bought it was for when I get lazy!" she retorted.

Itachi smirked. "Oh, and that is, everyday?"

Sakura glared up at the Uchiha. "Shut it! You're still going to school with me. So hurry up and go put your uniform on!"

Itachi's smirk was still in place as Sakura stomped out of his eyesight.

It took Itachi just minutes to get ready, and of course he couldn't complain because according to Sakura cops would come if they saw him here. And he didn't want any trouble, not that he couldn't get out of it anyway. But of course it was problematic…

Both left the house really early in the morning. There would be only few cars passing by.

Sakura had suggested to go early, so there wouldn't be any fan girls. Of course Itachi agreed on that one.

Their walk to school was silent which no one was bothered by it. Soon after they had reached their destination; Nitsua High School.

"Wait here. I need to go register you." Sakura said as they entered a hallway that displayed art work from the students that attended the school.

"Don't you need a legal guardian for that?"

Sakura shook her head while searching for some documents in her backpack.

"You're eighteen… Well, according to your documents, and that makes you an adult. So it won't be a problem."

Itachi hn-ed as Sakura left to the Main Office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Minutes Later~<strong>_

"Ok! We are all ready to go! Here is your schedule. I have a class or two with you but the rest I don't. So you better know how to handle yourself." Sakura finished, while pointing a finger at the Uchiha in front of her.

"I do."

"Well let's go see where your classes are and then we'll eat breakfast. Sounds good to you?"

"Indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Now Eating Breakfast~<strong>_

Sakura tried to cover her mouth with her hand but failed to as her laughter escaped her.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe she would do that!"

Itachi just kept glaring at her ever since… _that_ incident.

A shiver went down his spine as he remembered what had happened and what was to come in the near future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Few Moments Ago~<strong>_

Sakura had showed Itachi all his classes except for the last one.

"Hm… let me see… Oh! You have Hadari Sensei. I've heard of her. They say she's a real bitch. But I dunno… Her class is this one-"

She was cut off as said room's door opened revealing a sickly skinny woman, who almost seemed anorexic, and was few inches taller than Sakura. Her skin was pale and she wore red blood lipstick. She definitely was wearing fake eyelashes and probably her orange hair was fake too. She wore it in a high bun letting some of it escape while she had some of it circle her face. And let's not talk about her mustache! Oh but her outfit! She looked like she got out of a 70's show!

"Oh. Excuse me." She nearly pushed Sakura out of her way.

"_Some manners she has! Oh kami! But I just have to do this!"_

"Hadari sensei, this is Uchiha Itachi. He is going to attend one of your classes." The woman stopped. _"New student?"_ She turned around and saw the man standing next to the girl that was on her way a few seconds ago.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, sorry for not seeing you there." She walked up to him and stretched her hand out to him.

Itachi took it like if it weren't nothing, but mentally he was horrified. He will have to scrub that hand for a while with lots of soap, water and disinfectants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope you like my class. I already even like you! You will get to sit near my desk for already being my favorite!"

Itachi just stared at her. "No need to be so courteous. I will sit where I have to. And _please_ don't say such things." He meant it.

Of course she took it the wrong way. "Oh! You don't need to be so shy around me! Anyways, I will see you later! I have somewhere to go to."

She then leaned close to him and whispered, "If you need _anything _and I mean it, I will _give _it to _you…" _She then winked at him and left.

Itachi was horror-struck.

And Sakura couldn't hold her laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Present Time~<strong>_

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! It's just that who would of thought a teacher would do that!"

Itachi sighed. He wasn't liking this day already. Weren't Hadari's actions illegal anyway?

* * *

><p>Sakura kept looking at the clock that was high up in the wall. She was in her History class right now, which bored her to death. She already wanted to go to her third period class which she had with Itachi.<p>

"_Come on! Just a few more seconds…"_

"Haruno. Would you like to answer the question?"

"Huh?"

The teacher sighed. "You always space out in my class. We will need to have a serious talk. I asked that if-" He was cut off by the bell.

Sakura ran to the door in a flash. Next thing you know she was in her next class already sitting in her seat at the back of the room.

It took the other students to arrive a while. It always does. She opened her text book and looked at the assignment at the board. If she started right now she would finish early and be able to read her video games magazine.

The bell rang again announcing that everyone was suppose to be in their class already.

"Listen up class, we have a new student. Please present yourself and tell us a little about yourself as well."

Sakura looked up from her work and smirked. It was Itachi.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I barely moved here."

Silence…

"Any sports you like? You do look like you work out…" Iwao sensei slash coach said while imaging having his team in first in everything thanks to the student next to him.

Itachi nodded. "I actually do martial arts."

"Not interested in joining any sports?"

"No."

Disappointment showed up in his face. "Well that's enough, go sit anywhere you want." He left grumbling to himself about how possible all stars don't like joining sports.

Itachi had seen Sakura the moment he entered the classroom, after all, who could _actually _miss the color pink? He also noticed that no one was sitting near her or would talk to her, so he decided to sit next to her. Besides it would help keep fan girls away.

He sat next to her and nodded.

"Uchiha-san," she said also with a nod.

People noticed this and already started rumors, but made sure that the Uchiha wouldn't listen. Some already thought of him as dangerous if angered, girls wanted to look nice in front of him so he would talk to them. Too bad for them the Uchiha hears well, after all he was a ninja or more likely is.

Class went fast for both Itachi and Sakura. They just needed to do work from their text book which was easy for both of them. After the bell rang they both headed to lunch.

"So have you made friends?" Sakura inquired as she sat down on a table.

Itachi sat in front of her. "I don't need friends."

Sakura lowered the spoon from her mouth. "What do you mean by that? Everyone needs friends."

Itachi quirked his eyebrow. "Then why don't I see you with anyone else?"

"Well, I'm different. No one likes me or understands me… I'm just unique I guess… Also people already know who I am. You're the new student. Everyone wants to find out about you; specially the girls."

"Hn. I could care less."

Sakura chuckled. "I don't think _they_ will leave you alone though…" And with that said they enjoyed lunch peacefully if you don't count all the stares and glares they would get.

* * *

><p><strong>O_\O**

The rest of the day went smoothly, in exception of Itachi's last period class which was with Hadari sensei, and both him and Sakura walked home while the strong sun's rays lighted them.

"Do you have homework?"

"No. You?"

"Hells yeah! It totally sucks! Hey! Now that I remembered, thanks to you I have to stay tomorrow after school!"

Itachi looked at her with the corner of his eyes. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"Remember that day we met? You had mentioned that you knew my name because you saw it on some documents. Well, _those_ documents were my homework! You took it out of my backpack! My sensei thought that I didn't do it and that I was being lazy and stuff like that."

"I merely tried to find information about you."

"It's fine anyways, what has been done is done. Anyways sorry I can't cook anything for you today. I need to go to work."

Itachi nodded. "No problem at all. Besides I can cook and there are instant ramen _if_ I get _lazy_."

Sakura glared. "Oh? At least I don't have a sensei to worry about. Next thing you know she's going to try to rape you."

"Like if I'll allow her to even touch me."

"Hai hai. Well see you tomorrow morning. I'm already late."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Next Day~<strong>_

"Uchiha! Let's go already!" Sakura yelled while grabbing her apartment keys. Both decided to go a little later this time. Of course, Itachi suggested this. He certainly didn't want to find a certain person.

"You don't have to yell Haruno. I can perfectly hear you well." He closed the door behind him and waited until Sakura locked it.

"Gosh! Sorry! I just wanted to give you this." She held up a key that had a weasel keychain attached to it.

Itachi looked between her and the key. "And what is this for?"

"It's another key for my apartment. You know, since you are staying here and I won't be coming home with you today."

"Ah."

"Ok then. Let's go!"

Once again both of them walked to school, but this time Sakura kept talking about how she wished to kill her sensei for making her stay after school.

The morning went fast and that is what brings us to Itachi's and Sakura's Calculus class.

"I. Do. Not. Get. This." Sakura complained.

Itachi watched her amusedly as the pink haired girl would get frustrated with herself, all the while as she bit her lower lip. "I thought this was you best subject." Itachi deadpanned.

"It is, but I get confused sometimes!" She pulled her hair with both of her hands rolled up in fists.

"If that were true, I wouldn't want to see your grades in your other classes."

"What was that Uchiha?"

Itachi was about to threatened her for talking to him like that but the bell rang that instant.

He glared up at the ceiling.

"Let's go eat lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>X_\X**

"So what did you get for lunch Uchiha-san?"

He spoke with his monotone voice. "A piece of bread with cheese and tomato sauce. I think it has meat as well."

"Oh, that's just a pizza." Sakura declared.

"Pizza then."

"I got a hamburger. Ya don't have things like these where you come from right?"

"It's a Shinobi world. We don't own some things that exist in this world either."

"Oh… right. Anyways, I was thinking tha-" Sakura was cut off by another voice.

"Hello! You're Uchiha Itachi, right? My name is Masayuki Fujita! But you can call me Yuki-chan!" the girl said as she stood with two of her friends besides Itachi's seat.

"_Or fajita…" _Sakura thought to herself.

"This is Kiyomi Ito and Sachiko Sunaga. We've been wanting to meet you! Well specially _me_…" The Yuki girl said while twirling one of her long golden locks of hair in her finger.

Said Yuki girl noticed that Itachi wasn't even turning her way. She then looked the way Itachi's gaze was. He was looking at Sakura. She frowned.

"Itachi-_kun. _Just because you are new it doesn't mean that you won't have any friends. I know you can get some real easily. It's not necessary to hang out with the _dullest, loneliest, _and_ emotionless_ person in the school! You can hang out with me! I can even go home with you to _study._ You know have _fun…_" She licked her lips.

Itachi the whole time kept looking at Sakura for any sign of emotion, which he didn't see. That was until she looked up from her hamburger and smiled. "You can go with them Uchiha-san. I wouldn't mind." There was hurt in her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't! Itachi-kun wouldn't even want to be hanging out with you. I can offer him way more than you! Besides I'm experienced. Unlike you, you don't even talk to anyone, not like they want you to…"

"_She's right. Itachi wouldn't even be here with me if he hadn't gotten out of the TV. Kami! Why did I get attached to him? I knew he was trouble… Now he's going to leave me and I will be alone again… just like it has to be and was suppose to be…"_

"Come on Itachi-kun. Let's leave this slut alone!" She tried to pull Itachi's arm which she totally failed to do.

He then finally looked up from Sakura's form and glared a deadly glare that almost revealed his sharingan.

"You're the one offering yourself to me and you don't consider yourself a slut? _Sakura_ wouldn't even offer herself. Those who do are just _desperate. _And by the looks of it, you are. I wouldn't even like to look your way. And Sakura is the best company I can have here. For your information she's interesting to talk to, she certain isn't alone, and everyone that is human has emotions. Now, how many times have you been used? Certainly many; by how your body looks. Your boobs will be hanging by next year, unlike Sakura's…" He then smirked remembering looking at Sakura in her wet shirt that had clung to her like a second layer of skin.

Masayuki gasped. "B-but I…" she then directed a glare to Sakura.

"This is all your fault!" And she left with her two friends following behind her.

Sakura was shocked. She never thought the Uchiha was going to stand up for her. She would usually stay quite and let them think what ever they wanted.

"Sakura."

Sakura blinked. "Hai?"

"Call me Itachi. You don't have to be so formal here in school."

"Oh… alright…"

He stared at her. "Why didn't you say anything to them?"

Sakura met his eyes. "I… I don't know… I usually don't tell them anything…"

Silence…

"I- Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou," She smiled at him. A real smile.

"Anytime Sakura." He half smiled. A real one as well, which was odd for him to do so.

The bell rang and it was time for everyone to go to their next class.

"See you at night Itachi." She waved him goodbye as she left to her next class.

* * *

><p>Sakura stretched her arms as she got out of the school building. The sun was half way down by now releasing orange and pinkish colors. "Gah! Thank Kami that's over! Now I can head home! Every morning before I leave, I will double check my backpack if I'm carrying my homewo-" she stopped talking to herself as she noticed a tall figure leaning on the school's rusty tall fence.<p>

"Itachi? "She squinted her green eyes not sure if it was the person she thought it was.

"Hn."

She smiled and ran towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. There are dangerous people around that may hurt y-"

"I know how to take care of myself Itachi. If I could bet, I would say even more than you."

She smiled as he smirked remembering he had said the same thing three nights ago.

"Fine Haruno. _Sorry_ for caring."

Her smile widened. "Arigatou, Itachi."

"For what?" he inquired.

"For caring, arigatou."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Sakura's Apartment~<strong>_

Sakura had gone directly to sleep after they had arrived home. She was supposedly going to be eating her ramen and be playing her videogame but she didn't. She left her warm ramen in her small kitchen table and her videogame on, in her living room.

Itachi didn't know what else to do so he decided to play, it wouldn't hurt anyone, correct?

As he played more the more experienced he got. Soon he had passed the whole game.

"Hn. Beat that Sakura."

He decided to show it off later when Sakura would wake up, so he left the game system on and left to sleep.

The whole room was dark in exception of the TV's light. Itachi had forgotten to placed Sakura's ramen in the refrigerator, and that is how it happened.

The ramen's vapory odor was bouncing off the walls. It was weird that such a little ramen would have such a strong odor and affect. It headed to the living room where Itachi was a few moments ago.

The vapor touched the flat surface of the television leaving it dim and moist.

The only thing you could hear in the apartment was Sakura's snoring until a loud hyperbole voice was heard saying, "Datte-bayo! There's ramen here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edited chapter! So I guess you know who it is… To all the new readers, please review! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story!<strong>


	5. Enter Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!

**Once again, edited chapter!**

**You should know already that I do not own Naruto. -hides crossed fingers-**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Error! Naruto &amp; Co. on the Loose!<strong>

**[+ ::]**

**Chapter Five: Enter Uzumaki Naruto! Datte-bayo!**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura slowly took a pair of chopsticks and separated them. She took both of them in her right hand ready to eat her ramen. Oh, how she was going to enjoy it! The smell of the oh so delicious ramen filled her whole system. She grabbed some of it with her chopsticks and leaned her face closer to her plate so she wouldn't spill any of it. The tip of her tongue was about to touch the mouth-watering ramen, when Itachi suddenly appeared in front of her.<em>

_Sakura lowered her chopsticks holding her succulent ramen and stared at the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. Damn, she almost had tasted it._

"_What do you want Uchiha?" she asked annoyed wanting to gobble her ramen until nothing remained._

_Itachi stared at her coolly. "I see you're being lazy, again."_

_Sakura scolded. "Can't I no longer just eat my ramen in peace?"_

_Itachi just kept staring. "You should try eating vegetables and fruit like myself."_

_After he finished saying that, Sakura's ramen disappeared and two bowls appeared before her. One was filled up with various colorful, rich fruits and the other with a mixture of different shades of fresh, green vegetables. _

_Sakura looked up from both bowls, her glare had darkened. "I am not a hippie like you Uchiha. Stay away from my business!" she snapped. _

_Itachi narrowed his sinister eyes obnoxiously at her. "You will pay, Sakura, for calling me such a word." _

_And with that her whole world turned to dark._

Sakura instantly raised herself from her bed into a sitting position. She raised her shaky, petite hand to pull back some of her pink strands of hair out of her viewing site and her sweaty face.

"_That was some nightmare!"_

She calmed her fast breathing and laid back down. She closed her eyes remembering that _horrible_ nightmare. She then snaps them open, scanning every inch of her room with those emerald green eyes of hers.

"_You will pay Sakura…"_

"Uchiha."

She was about to run into Itachi's room when she suddenly remembered she was all sweaty from her nightmare. She cringed away from her door and went to her restroom to take a shower.

Already wearing her school uniform, Sakura rushed out of her room to head to Itachi's. She opened the door broadly without warning to see no Itachi present. Then her nose catches a slight smell of ramen in the air.

"Kitchen," she declared already nervous of what is to come.

She semi runs her way to her delicate kitchen. She notices the light is on as she gets nearer and the smell of ramen takes over all her senses.

She forces her long legs to hurry even faster than before. Finally at the entrance of the kitchen, she peeks inside. "Ita-"

She came to a sudden halt, her already big eyes widened even more than before.

What the hell was going on?

A yellow-blonde guy sat with his legs crisscrossed on the middle of her auburn colored, flimsy table. Surrounding him, almost protectively like a castle, were cups of instant ramen already eaten from them. They were _all_ empty.

The blonde noticing a presence, looks up from the ramen cup he was so occupied on eating to stare at the pink-haired girl in front of him.

He grins at her, allowing anyone to see all his ultra white teeth. He had missed the hazardous aura she was giving off at the moment, so he decided to introduce himself.

"He-"

He was cut off the instant Sakura charged at him.

* * *

><p><strong>0_\0**

Itachi had gone training to the park again that morning. He had woken up extra early so no one would be present when he would arrive there. And of course no one was, after all, it was 2:00 a.m.

Now he was in front of Sakura's apartment, grabbing the keys she had given him from his left pocket. As soon as he entered, he felt a strong, thick, dark aura invade the whole apartment. His dark, beautiful eyes scanned the living room swiftly to see no life in it.

He saw the kitchen's light was on. In an instant he was in the entrance. He then released a breath he didn't knew that he himself was holding. The Uchiha then smirked.

On the kitchen's floor was Sakura chocking a certain blonde boy he knew to death. Said blonde boy, was trying to stop her by pulling on her wrists, which wasn't working so well.

Sakura heard a chuckle and looked up to see the Uchiha she was planning to kill. She released her tight grip of the blonde guy and stood up.

"_You_!" she snarled, stomping her way to the raven haired man pointing a finger accusingly.

"You told him to do this!"

Itachi raised an elegant, dark eyebrow bewildered. Damn Uchihas and their perfect eyebrows. "Why would I do that?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Because you threatened me that if I didn't eat those two bowls of…" She blinks.

"_Shit."_

Itachi still had his perfect eyebrow raised. "I what?"

"_Damn it Sakura! That was a dream! Remember? Kami… you're so stupid Sakura!"_

She hits her large forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Nothing Uchiha… My mistake…"

Itachi looked at her some more before shifting his gaze towards the blonde.

"What did I tell you, Fox Boy?"

The blonde glares up at him and quickly stands up still rubbing his neck gently, trying to ease the pain.

"My name is _not_ Fox Boy! You should know that by now Itachi-bastard!"

Itachi glares down at him while Sakura looks back at the guy she was chocking a few moments ago. Then it hits her hard like when she looses one of her favorite video games.

"You're from the videogame too! You came out of the TV!" Sakura at the moment looked like a fish out of water due to her surprised state.

The so called Fox Boy frowns. "What's that?"

"An electronic device for receiving and reproducing the images and sounds of a combined audio and video signal." Itachi deadpanned.

Both Sakura and the blonde stare up at him with quirked eyebrows and questioning looks. What the hell?

"I made my own research about this world." Itachi explained.

The fox boy still looked bewildered.

" The rectangular item that is placed on the living room. They call it, 'television'."

"Mhmmm…" the blond boy nods understanding perfectly what he's talking about —now.

Sakura stared at the new man from the corner of her eyes, scrutinizing him. Ah, yes. She remembered seeing the black and orange wearing jumpsuit guy in front of the video game's case.

"You're…" Sakura starts.

The blonde grins the widest smile Sakura has ever seen. The boy points at himself with his thumb proudly.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the name! Datte-bayo!"

Sakura smiled. She liked the hyper boy's attitude already. She stretched her hand out to him to greet him.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

Naruto gladly accepted it with his own right hand. "Nice meeting you too, Sakura-chan!"

They release their hold and Sakura's eyes once again wander around her kitchen. She will have to clean her kitchen after school today, that at the current moment was invaded by instant cups of ramen, or otherwise they would go late to school.

Naruto noticed the pink-haired girl staring at the empty ramen cups. "Sorry for eating all your ramen, Sakura-chan." He said apologetic.

Sakura smiled up at him. "That's ok. But I got to admit, for someone like you to eat all those ramen… You're not even fat! Where do you manage to fit them all?" She inquires while looking down at his perfect flat stomach.

Naruto laughs innocently. "I can say the same thing about your strength! Where do you hide so much of it in those petite arms of yours!" He rubs his neck again remembering how tight she was chocking him.

She laughs embarrassed. "Anyway I have something really fast I have to do. Itachi, you wouldn't mind letting Naruto borrow one of your uniforms? I'll buy him some today."

Itachi shook his head.

"Ok that's settled. Naruto, you plan on staying here a while, correct?"

"Hai!" Naruto responded merrily.

"Ok then, I have to go somewhere. Don't go to school without me."

Naruto tilted his head. "School?" Sakura grabbed her keys from a cabinet and turned to face him.

"Yeah, like Ninja Academy except you don't do ninja stuff…" she stares up at the Uchiha remembering how she had explained it to him.

"I'll explain to him everything. Go do what you need to do, Sakura." Itachi commanded.

"Ok! Thanks Itachi! I'll try to hurry!" She then runs out of her apartment.

Itachi was gone in an instant that Naruto didn't even noticed he had moved until he saw him holding a white collar shirt with a black tie and a pair of pants.

"Here. These are for school."

"Wow! Fancy! Thanks Itachi! I'll wash them after I use them and give them to you all cleaned up and nicely folded-"

"Burn them. I don't want it back."

Naruto frowned. "Fine! I'll keep them! Sakura's money won't go to waste!" He turned around and went to change in the restroom.

* * *

><p>Sakura had gone to pay another visit to the short dark man again. After that she made a copy of her apartment key and bought a cute orange fox as a keychain. When she arrived at her apartment, both Naruto and Itachi were sitting on the living room. Naruto waiting patiently and happy while Itachi looked annoyed.<p>

Sakura took out the key she made for Naruto and handed it to him. "Here. So you can come in when I'm not around. Has Itachi explained to you all the guidelines and stuff?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai!"

"Ok then." She paused, "How did _you_ even get out of the game? I haven't played since Itachi came out of it."

"That's because _I_ played with it." A velvety silky voice interrupted.

Sakura turned to face Itachi. "_You _played?" she inquires surprised.

"Indeed. I am also proud to announce that I passed the whole game in a couple of hours." He then smirks awaiting Sakura's reaction.

Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows and her mouth agape. She sure liked looking like a fish at times.

"YOU WHAT?"

Itachi tilted his head as if he were confused. "I said, I passed the whole game." His smirk was more visible now. "And at a much more faster pace than you. Oh wait? You hadn't even passed it. Hmmm… I guess I beat you to it."

Oh how Sakura's face was so priceless!

"YOU DAMN UCHIHA! YOU WILL PAY!" Now both of her hands were rolled into fists.

"Ca-Calm down, Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her trying to soothe her.

She rolled up her sleeves and placed both her hands on her hips.

"Any _last _words, _Uchiha_?"

Itachi's dark eyes stared down at her as amusement _danced _on them.

"Hn."

He then, in a swift move, ran out the door leaving the door wide open.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD! LET ME KICK YOUR SORRY ASS UCHIHA!" She ran after him.

Naruto chased after Sakura but stopped on his heels as he remembered that someone needed to lock the door. He took his keys he had barely received from the pinkette and locked the door as fast as he could possibly have done so.

"_This sure will be fun. Datte-bayo!"_

He then chased after Sakura who was after Itachi with all the intentions of killing him.

Hey, at least they will arrive to school early…

* * *

><p><strong>Bah! Same plot just edited grammar. So Naruto is out. Congratulations on all of those who guessed! Certainly everyone. And in the next chapter all three of them will be at school. Sounds like trouble! What do you think will happen? Review new readers!<strong>


	6. Itachi's Plan

**Short and new chapter. Sorry I had to change it but I really like this new one! Enjoy!**

**Bah! I keep dreaming but I will never in reality own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Error! Naruto &amp; Co. on the Loose!<strong>

**[+ ::]**

**Chapter Six: Itachi's Plan**

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Naruto." Sakura handed him his class schedule. Naruto stared at it skeptically. "Fortunately, I we have the majority of classes together. Like that I can keep an eye on you."<p>

Naruto gave her a fox-like grin. "Sakura-chan, do you not believe me if I were to tell you that I will act decent?" He asked all the while wiggling his yellow-blond eyebrows.

Sakura frowned. "Actually, I would, but it doesn't hurt to check on you." She ended it with a smile.

They were interrupted by a silky, masculine voice. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Ah, yes. The Uchiha, indeed. He was the only one who dared to talk, or more likely command, the pink-haired girl.

Sakura sent him a glare full of daggers. "You can ask nicely you know."

"Hn." He deadpanned.

Sakura sighed. "Let's go then." Itachi walked ahead of them, not wanting to encounter a specific teacher. Naruto walked alongside Sakura, his blue eyes looking scrutinizing the whole school building.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Do you think people will like me here?" Naruto suddenly asked as they turned a corner from the mazy building.

Sakura looked up to him in bewilderment. "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head pondering on whether to tell her or not. "Well, you see," he started, "Back in my world people weren't so nice to me. But I can't blame them either, even though I at first did, and it's all because there's some demon living inside of me." Naruto awaited the pinkette's screams of horror, but to his surprise, they never came. He looked down at her to make sure she had heard him. He almost flinched away when he saw her smiling up at _him_.

"Naruto, no one is going to treat you like that here. Well at least not me. Besides, there's something you need to know, I, —despite the fact that you came out of my TV screen— see you as a regular human being. Don't ever doubt that, ok? And I think even in your world you have your own friends that think of you as a normal person, as a friend." Her smile widened. "Probably you haven't noticed, but in the game, I saw how people respected you."

Naruto's eyes softened. "That is true. Thanks, Sakura-chan. People just need to know the real me, and see how Kurama isn't so bad."

Sakura blinked. "Kurama?" She questioned.

Naruto gave her a wide, bright grin that the sun himself would envy. "Yeah, that's his name," he patted his stomach, "The demon's name. I hate calling him a demon, he's more of a friend now."

Sakura raised her eyebrows surprised. "Well, that's good to hear-"

"Are you going to want to eat or not? Classes will start soon and I do not plan on going tardy to any of them." Itachi interrupted as he turned to face them from the entrance of the cafeteria that stood quite few feet away.

The rosette grinded her teeth in mild irritation. "We're going already, Uchiha!" Both her and Naruto speed up.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki, for the last time, if you call me that once more I will make sure you never graduate!" The sensei threw something towards the blonde. Isn't that illegal? Naruto dodged the flying pair of scissors without difficulty.<p>

"I just said you looked like someone I knew! Pervy Sage!" Another pair of flying scissors.

Sakura stood up. "Um, sensei, I don't think it's allow to throw school materials —mainly sharp ones— to your students."

The white-haired man turned towards her direction and glared. "Haruno, this is all your fault, You brought him here! Both of you go to detention!"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but her sensei cut her off. "Now."

Sakura snorted. "Let's go, Naruto." She took her backpack and left with Naruto on tow.

* * *

><p>Itachi took graceful steps down a hallway that was unknown to him. He had never been there before, then why was he there now in the first place? Easy. Hadari sensei was in the search for him. The mad woman has been looking out for him since the first day they had met.<p>

Itachi not wanting to be anyway near her has been skipping her class every single day. Now, this made Hadari sensei worry, so she managed to get a copy —or more like ten— of Itachi's schedule. And today she had almost caught him inside his first period class, but fortunately he had asked to go to the restroom. When he returned, he was told that she had asked for him and to report to her class immediately. He nodded in understanding and left. But instead of going where he was told to, he decided to walk around the long hallways of Nitsua High School.

There was no way in hell that he was going to go there alone or at all. Ever. The Uchiha Itachi will have to first loose against his foolish otouto before he would head inside that crazy woman's classroom.

He breathed in and then exhaled deeply. As he walked the hallway he noticed a fuzzy ball of pink hair inside one of the classrooms. Gingerly, he peeked to see what class it was. A perfect arched eyebrow rose in bemusement as he notice which class it was; detention class. What was the foolish naïve pink-haired girl doing there? His mind scrambled for an answer. Probably this time she managed to hit someone? Nah, she wouldn't hurt even a fly, no seriously. She was beyond disgusted with the creature. She even preferred cockroaches, snakes, frogs, and spiders, but not flies. Hmmm… His onyx eyes landed on the man sitting by her side. Ah, yes. It must have been the Uzumaki guy. He inwardly shook his head. He should of turned off the game system when he had the chance, but the urge to rub something on the hotheaded pinkette's face was too much and it overpowered all other thoughts that were in his mind that night.

His eyes scanned the whole classroom. Mostly everyone there was asleep, even the sensei. Why don't they just skip? Hn. Guess he has to give the rosette that little 'push' to star making her wild courses of action. He perfectly knew that the fox boy would comply without doubt.

"Itachi~," oh no. Is that… the crazy woman? "Itachi-kun! I saw you pass through here in the main office's cameras! Now, where are you?" Cameras?

Ugh. It was now or never. They had to skip. If Sakura opposed to it, he will force her to skip. Without a second thought, Itachi opened the door to the detention room without making a single sound or make someone aware of his presence.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this new chapter! Sorry to anyone who liked the other one. Please review!<strong>


	7. Skipping!

**This chapter is edited. Those who have read it already don't have to do so again unless you want to! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Code Error! Naruto &amp; Co. on the Loose!<strong>

**[+ ::]**

**Chapter Seven: Skipping!**

* * *

><p>Itachi sat himself down next to the blond boy with whiskers on either side of his face. "Fox boy, wake up." Said person didn't respond. Itachi glared, deciding to shove his shoulder just a bit. "Naruto." Still, no response. Making sure to add enough force, the dark-eyed man hit Naruto on the back of the head.<p>

"WHA-" Itachi had to force his hand over the boy's mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. Naruto finally, gazing up to see who had interrupted him from his beauty sleep, noticed none other than the almighty Uchiha Itachi, hovering next to his sitting form.

"Uzumaki," he was ordering him, "we have to leave the building as soon as possible."

Naruto frowned. "Whuy?" Itachi dropped his hand after giving him a piercing glare for him to shut up and speak quietly. "Why?" Naruto whispered.

"There is nothing else to do here when the both of you ended up in detention," he deadpanned, avoiding the topic that he was being stalked by a mad woman. "Besides, there's a place I've been wanting to go to. Right now is the perfect opportunity to do so." He wiped his hand with the side of his school pants.

"What about Sakura-chan?"

"I have a plan already stimulated, Fox Boy, and you're part of it."

Naruto blinked, bewildered.

* * *

><p>"BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!"<p>

Sakura jerked her head up in a swift move from her desk. What was going on? The stupid sirens started all of a sudden beeping, waking her up from an epic dream.

"Everyone! Please in a single file line!" Obata sensei ordered, the teacher in charge of detention.

"Is this a fire drill?" One of her students asked, it was always typical that the principal would make an announcement if there were to be one, which she didn't do so…

"I don't know so myself, but do treat it as one!" She yelled, specially the last part.

Sakura looked around to see the students waking up and stretching their aching muscles. When her green orbs turned to her side expecting to see Naruto, they frowned in confusion. _"Where's Naruto?"_

"Let's go everyone! I need to lock the door and I don't want anyone to be left behind!"

"_Maybe he left before me?" _Sakura rushed out the door to see if Naruto was already outside the building.

* * *

><p>Sakura exited the school building while her eyes looked around the crowds of students searching for Naruto. She hadn't waited for the rest of her class, already knowing where she had to go to.<p>

Obata sensei's class had to stand next to the school's right side fence. There was another store right besides it, but there was enough space to barely make a small alley.

She looked ahead of her noticing students from different grade levels emerging out from the school building and settling near their designated places.

When she caught a glimpse of yellow-blonde hair, she decided to check if it really was Naruto. "Na-"

Jade eyes widened as a hand covered her mouth interrupting what she was about to say. Who ever that it was, dragged her to the undersized dim alley. She struggled trying to free herself.

"Sakura-chan! Stop struggling!" A voiced hissed.

Distinguishing the voice she looked up making forest green meet with ocean blue.

"Nah-Uh-Toh?"

Said man smiled his fox like grin. "That's the one!" He whispered.

He let go of her seeing that she no longer was trying to free herself. She composed herself and looked at the man in front of her.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You were suppose to be in detention, and how did you know that we had to meet he-" She stopped noticing another figure behind Naruto.

"Itachi? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in front of the school…" Then it hit her like a wall of bricks.

"You're skipping!" She mainly frowned at Naruto.

"Why are you only glaring at me, Sakura-chan?" He questioned.

"Because you're always skipping classes!"

"Itachi does too!" He complained.

Sakura frowned. She didn't know that. She looked up to the Uchiha. "You skip classes?" She raised her right eyebrow.

"Indeed." Itachi answered with his monotone voice.

"Why haven't you gotten in trouble?" Sakura asked.

"That's because I'm more careful of how I skip," he said.

"Hey! I didn't knew I could used jutsu here too!" Naruto grumbled.

"Ju- Jutsu?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah. You know… uh… sort of like…"

"Powers." Itachi deadpanned, making it easier for her to understand.

Sakura's eyes were the size of saucers. "Powers! You can't use that here!" She then gasped. "You burned the school!" She pointed her famous accusing finger to both of the men that stood before her. "So that's why there was a fire drill!"

"Uh. No we didn't. I just pulled the fire alarm. That's all." Naruto said raising both his hands innocently.

Sakura lowered her finger. "Oh…"

Silence…

"Why did ya do that?" She questioned.

"Well… you see…" Naruto started while scratching the back of his head with his right hand nervously. "We weren't going to do anything else in detention you know."

Sakura blinked. She then frowned. "Naruto! It was all because of that!"

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts! We can't skip detention! They will add us more days!" She then crossed her arms and was about to leave the alley until she was caged between a wall and two strong arms.

Itachi leaned to be eye level with Sakura. "Play nice, Sakura. We just want you to come along with us." His ominous voice made her shuttered but she stood her ground.

"I thought I told you that you don't tell me what to do, Uchiha. Way before when we first met." She snapped.

Itachi's eyes bled. "I thought I told you that I could indeed do so. And I will do so if it's necessary."

Sakura glared. "Is that a threat?"

Itachi glared harder. "It's a promise."

Naruto looked at the infuriated Sakura and annoyed Itachi. He looked once again from Sakura to Itachi and from Itachi to Sakura. It was just skipping for Kami's sake! Though it meant more to the glaring duo.

"Well then," Sakura started. "I would like to see you try."

Itachi composed his rigid posture and stood straight in front of the pinkette.

"Hn."

Suddenly Sakura's feet no longer touched the cold ground. She was lifted up and placed on Itachi's right shoulder.

Naruto stared with wide eyes not envisioning Itachi lifting Sakura and placing her on his shoulder. Itachi's back and Sakura's behind faced him.

"UCHIHA! YOU BETTER LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Sakura yelled furiously as she kicked and kneed his back while both her fisted hands would hit Itachi's chest.

"Hn."

He grabbed securely Sakura's waist with his right hand. He then started to walk to the other side of the alley, where they could get out of easily without no teacher noticing. He smirked feeling satisfied at the annoyed rosette. He definitely showed _her_!

Naruto collected himself back together and ran behind the retreating figures. "Ne, Sakura-chan? You're flashing me…"

"STUPI-!" Sakura stopped complaining and went solid as she heard what Naruto had said. Itachi also went stiff as well.

He turned a fraction of an inch to his left to glare at the fox boy. Sakura barely managing to look at him turned the other way getting a better view of him from that side. She glower at him as well.

"I… I was just playing! You're wearing leggings anyways!" He said trying to calm both of the menacing individuals.

All three of them stood in silence.

With out Sakura even feeling anything and Naruto just about making out what happened, Itachi flipped her so Sakura's face could meet with Naruto's and her butt faced the same way he faced. He then continued walking.

"UCHIHA! YOU BETTER LET GO OF ME! YOU STUPID IDIO- GYAAAH!" She shut her eyes not liking how it felt when Itachi would shove her up some more. She noticed his hand was getting a bit _too _close to her behind.

"Uchiha." She said it calmly, but it still held a hazardous tone.

"Hn?"

"Don't. Touch. My. Behind. Comprende?"

Itachi tapped his fingers with a rhythm on her spinal cord, lowering his hand each time teasingly. "Hmm… You just called me stupid and an idiot." He said mainly to himself. "I think you deserve a punishment."

"What?"

Spank!

"GYAHHHHH! UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! GAAH!"

Spank!

"Twice for saying what you said." Itachi confirmed smirking a cocky smirk.

"BASTARD! NYAHH!"

Spank!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For the 'bastard'."

"LET GO OF ME NOW! WHERE ARE YA TAKING ME! I'M GOING TO SCREAM MORE! RAPE! RAPE!"

"It's a surprise Sakura-chan." Naruto finally spoke, interrupting her screaming before anyone noticed it.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Surprise?"

"Yup! Just for you!" Naruto responded with a grin.

"Wh- why?" Sakura finally spoke up confused.

"It's for accepting us Sakura. Even though maybe others would of treated us like freaks for getting out of a videogame, you acknowledged us. You take care of us… Feed us… Heck! Even you buy us clothes! You're also working your ass off for us. Now that I think about it, we should get a job…" He murmured the last part to himself.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Basically, it's us giving you a vacation." Itachi stated.

Sakura didn't knew what to say. She was actually… grateful? Yes. She was. Tears would of started running down her face if it wasn't for Naruto's yelling.

"We're here!"

Wow. That was fast.

Itachi finally let Sakura down gently, allowing her to see her "surprise".

Her eyes shined with a sparkling light as she looked at the building ahead of her.

It was an arcade.

Yes, even though she was obsessed with videogames, she had never gone to an arcade. Why? Well, either she didn't have enough time or didn't know how to get to one. But now she was just few feet away from one!

As all three of them entered the arcade they could already make out the different striking, deafening noises and the blinding, flashing lights of various colors.

"Wow." Sakura said in amazement. Her eyes scanned the whole place already knowing were to go.

She ran to a racing car game. There were eight empty seats. She took the first one and Naruto gladly took the second one.

"Ne, Itachi? You're not going to play with us?" Naruto asked while looking at himself in the big screen above them. Sakura was there as well, while the other slots were empty.

"Hn. I rather do something else. Besides, ya forgot to get those cards that helps you access to a game."

Sakura turned her head to the side to face the Uchiha. "Can you get us some then?"

"Hn."

He left in a quick speed. He came back almost instantly. There wasn't a long line, after all, they were skipping… Itachi handed Sakura and Naruto something that related to a credit card. He kept one himself.

"Ok, Naruto! Show me what you got!" Sakura said as she slipped her card to the slot besides her screen.

Said man did the same. "Datte-bayo! Here I go, Sakura-chan!"

After selecting their car of choice, they started to race. Of course they kept playing over and over again. Naruto lost the first couple of times not knowing how to handle a car. There was no such thing as a car back in Konoha! But he then got the hang of it and won himself sometimes.

Itachi in the other hand was playing Tekken 6. He then got bored and went to playing Guitar Hero. He actually was pretty good at it being his first time playing. As he finished playing the last 'chords' of the song _'The Guillotine'_, he looked up to the big screen that stood above everything else. Both Sakura and Naruto were still the only ones there. No one else had wanted to interfere in their intense battle.

Itachi looked at the scores that were besides each individual. They both had won the same number of races. But who will win this round?

Sakura's face on the large screen then turned all jolly. Her eyes actually had an intense flame on them. She then started to punch nothing in particular in front of her. "_Shānnarō!_ BEAT THAT NARUTO!" Itachi turned to the other screen. There was a Naruto crying anime tears. "Ne, Sakura-chan! You don't have to be so mean!" Itachi shook his head. Did the idiots not know they were being watch by everyone in the arcade? He guessed not.

He then decided to teach the pinkette another lesson. He smirked already imagining her expression.

It would be priceless.

"May I join the game?" Itachi inquired as he stood behind Sakura's seat.

She smirked. "Go ahead. Actually Naruto was about to go try something else." She looked at Itachi with her intense eyes. "You better place everything you got into this game, or it will end hastily."

Itachi raised his raven eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" He inquired.

Sakura smirked. "It's a promise."

"Then we shall see."

* * *

><p>Sakura lost.<p>

"I can't believe he beat me! I'm more experience than him! How is it possible!" Sakura whined while raising her hands above her head as to awaiting for an answer. Both her and Naruto were now at her apartment. Itachi had gone somewhere else saying there was something important he had to do.

Naruto just looked at her in awe. "Sakura-chan, let it go. You can always challenge him again."

Sakura blinked. "Oh. Right! And this time, I should win! Ha!"

Naruto grinned.

"Uh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" Damn. Itachi's vocabulary was so getting into her.

"Can I bring someone else from Konoha?"

Sakura had learned some stuff from their world so she already knew what he was talking about.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." She yawned covering her mouth.

"I'm sleepy. Here. Let me help you connect the videogame system."

* * *

><p>"There we go. Ok, Naruto. Just… do what you have to do… " Sakura said sleepy.<p>

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

"Hai. Hai." She waved her hand lazily.

After washing her teeth, she put on her Pokémon pajamas and went to sleep.

She then quickly opened her eyes frightfully.

She had actually skipped school…

"_Shoot!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Im Lherien's little sister! She has been really busy with her AP homework and school is coming up as well. Have patience! She made me edit this chapter for u all! Just to tell you Im not good at this stuff. She wasnt going to post this yet bt hey! Code Error Has a whole year here in FF! Happy birthday dear story! Thats why I updated her story! Cool, huh!? Also she doesnt knw when she will be updating her other stories. She will have to settle down first with all her work. Enjoy everyone! Questions or anything like that do tell, I'll check her FF for her. She will update when she has the chance do tell which story you wish for her to update first. She might only be able to update them one at a time. Sorry for not placing a poll for this I dont knw how to do that I just read here. -Jocey~ <strong>


	8. Hn

**Code Error! Naruto & Co. On The Loose!**

**[+ ::]**

**Chapter Eight: Hn… **

* * *

><p><em>CRASH!<em>

Sakura winced at the noise. It had to be the _fifth _time someone broke something of hers.

_CRASH!_

Really… what the hell was going on, on her living room?

_BOOM!_

"_That's it!" _Sakura thought as she stood up from her fluffy bed, her feet touching the cold wood floor and headed to the crime scene.

_CRASH! THUK! CLACK!_

Her steps hurried as the thunderous noises increased. As soon as she took a glanced at her living room, her eyes widened in horror.

An anxious Naruto was hiding behind the couch while… Itachi?

No. Wait. _He _looked just like Itachi, though a smaller version of him. Oh? Wait. Sasuke, was it? Ah, yes! Naruto had asked permission to bring someone else! It must have been Sasuke! So Naruto was hiding while Sasuke had a chair on his hands ready to toss it at him.

Both men seemed to ignore her presence or they just haven't notice her yet…

"Sasuke-teme! Stop throwing stuff! It's not that big of a dea- GAH!" Naruto hid his head as the chair flew towards him.

A furious Sasuke grabbed the remote control for the TV. "It wasn't that big of a deal? YOU DOBE! I was going to _KILL _Orochimaru! Not big of a deal! Why the hell did you drag me out of that darn box!" He shouted heatedly.

"Ne, Sasuke? I wanted to- WOAH!" Naruto concealed his head behind the couch once again as he barely dodged the remote control.

Sasuke was about to reach for Sakura's videogame system but he ceased from doing so when the door opened to reveal a annoyed Itachi.

Itachi had activated his Sharingan, while glaring ominously at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "Naruto." His voice was calm but it held venom on it.

"Y- yeah?" Naruto said nervously. He already knew why he was so pissed off.

Itachi closed his eyes slowly, breathing in slowly. "Why did you bring Sasuke _out_?" He spat.

He really was infuriated.

"Well, you see… Sakura-chan allowed me to-" he was interrupted by Sasuke's speaking.

"Who's this Sakura person you're talking about?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

No. Really. Who was she?

"Excuse me! Don't talk about me like if I'm not here!" Sakura finally spoke. She crossed her arms, her left foot tapping her floor impatiently while waiting for their responses.

All three men looked up to her face. Naruto smiled nervously, Itachi regained his stoic mask, and Sasuke… smirked?

Said man started to gracefully walk to the pinkette, head held high and proud. "You must be Sakura." He paused right in front of her. "Or should I say… _Sakura_-chan." He purred.

Sakura was dumbstruck.

_According _to the _game _the man in front of her was suppose to be just like his _aniki_… wait… his _aniki _wasn't exactly the same as he was in the videogame… almost…

Sakura ignored how he had purred her name and the two dark evil auras coming out of Itachi and Naruto. "You must be-"

"_Sasuke-kun.",_ he interrupted her.

"Yeah…" Sakura said while eyeing the man before her.

Hey! Don't blame her! He had a nice built up muscular body to begin with! And that shirt of his showed his chest…and… (OK! Back to the story!)

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor. There sure was a hell of a mess…

"Ok people." Sakura clapped both her hands together. "I'll go get your documents Sasuke, and while I'm out, all of you better clean this mess up. After that please dress for school; Naruto give him one of your uniforms please. He looks like he fits on yours more than on Itachi's. I'll buy more today."

"Documents? For what?" Sasuke inquired.

"We go to school, Sasuke-teme. And you need them to register." Naruto answered, gleefully with a wide smile.

"School?"

"I'll explain later."

"Fine, but someone answer my question. How come we appeared _here _of all places?" Sasuke questioned. He sure had a lot to ask.

"Well you see I bought a videogame which contains all of you as characters. Suddenly, out of no where, Itachi comes out and so does Naruto. Naruto was the one who took you out."

Sasuke sent a deadly glare towards Naruto hearing the last of it. He then smirked. "Let me see the game's case."

Sakura went straight to her TV. She hadn't moved the case since she placed it besides her plasma, so it has to be there.

"Here." She held it out to Sasuke as she walked back into the conversation.

Sasuke scrutinized the rectangular object he held in his hands. "Naruto Shippuden…" he mainly said to himself. _"Why couldn't it be Sasuke Shippuden?" _he thought. "I bet I'm the most popular one." He said while smirking a satisfied smirk.

"Why would it be you? I bet I'm more popular! Datte-bayo! Besides, it says _Naruto Shippuden_." Naruto yelled while pointing his thumb to himself.

"No you're not dobe! I bet I'm the strongest too! My name after all means _strong warrior_!"

"Oh yeah? Well, my name means…" Naruto blinked.

"It's something related to a ramen ingredient." Sakura confirmed.

"Oh."

"Heh. You see Naruto my name says hotness as well."

"Correction, foolish otouto, my name _screams _hotness." Itachi smirked gaining a growl from Sasuke.

"_Pff!_ More like weasel to me!" Naruto chuckled under his breath crossing his arms while sitting cross-legged. Even though he said it really low everyone managed to hear it.

"What was that ramen ingredient?" Itachi asked while having both his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Uh… nothing weasaahhhouItachi!" He corrected himself just in time.

"Hn."

Sakura just stared at each of them. Really? _She _was stuck with _them _when every girl in her school wished for it? Kami-sama! Her and her _'luck'_.

"Anyways, I'll be back. Please do as I said and pick up all this mess. Let me just go change." And with that Sakura headed to her room.

**(IO(IO(IO(IO(IOIO(IKO(I***

Sakura looked between the two grumpy looking Uchihas and the wide smiling Naruto. All three of them were well dressed with matching uniforms and ready to set off to school.

But before that…

"Here Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while handling a copy of the key to her apartment, the same one she gave to Itachi and Naruto.

Sasuke reached out for it and took it delightedly. As he examined it on his palm he took notice of the hawk keychain. He shrugged it off. It looked cool on his key anyways…

"Ok! Off we go!" Sakura said too overexcited.

Naruto looked at her bewildered. "Are you ok, Sakura-chan?" he asked worriedly.

Sakura blinked. She then looked at her left where Naruto was walking next to her. "Yeah? Why?"

"You seem too excited…" He confirmed.

"Oh. It's just that I'm wondering how people are going to react with Sasuke-kun at school." She stated.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked while frowning his raven eyebrows in confusion.

Itachi smirked understanding and already knowing what was to come.

Naruto sighed and patted his best friend on the back feeling dreadful for him.

All of this made Sasuke's frown deepened. What the hell was going on?

**(OI(OI(OI(OI(OI(OI(OI**

And Itachi was definitely correct on his hunch. All the girls after meeting Sasuke, started to chase him like rabietic dogs.

Fortunately, Sasuke had _all _his classes with Sakura, and welll…. girls don't mess with Sakura… she's the type they say is creepy… for them only, of course! We definitely love her!

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as he walked next to Sakura. He came to respect Sakura a lot. She really was good company and she kept malicious evil fan girls away. One had actually tried to cut his hair today! And it was barely his first day in school! Kami-sama! Why was he an Uchiha with all those beautiful and hot features? Oh wait… he loved that!

"Just give it time, Sasuke-kun. Itachi also had a lot of fan girls, and now he has…" She frowned. He still had a lot. "…It will get better." She assured him.

"Hn."

"Kami! You Uchihas with your monosyllable words!" Sakura complained as she raised both her hands frustrated.

"So where do we go next?" Sasuke asked. He didn't care about learning his schedule; after all he had Sakura on all her classes. He could just follow her…

Sakura regained her thoughts as she heard Sasuke's voice. "We have- Oh! We have Itachi and Naruto next!" Sakura said as she smiled.

She really loved hanging with all of them. Yes, they might of gotten out of her videogame but they sure were nicer than some _humans _in this world. They were her boys.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand which caught him by surprise. "Let's hurry! We want to get good seats don't we?" Sakura said with her genuine smile still on her face.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Let's go then."

She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around him. Him and Naruto were like her brothers. But… what did she thought of Itachi? Sakura's thoughts got interrupted as Sasuke started to walk faster.

"Race you." He said while smirking.

"Hn! You must know that I never lose!" She challenged.

"The word _lose_ is taboo to us Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Not back yet... Sorry guys, my life is like a frikin' drama. My sister said i should write a book about it. Lol. No, really, it really is that complicated and full of drama. Hopefully i still have my readers with me... If you read my other stories, which one would you love for me to update first? One at a time...<p> 


End file.
